El HOMBRE DE MIS SUEÑOS One shot
by Iram Yoshiyuki
Summary: Shinobu sueña eroticamente con Miyagi, su tutor.Miyagi sin darse cuenta de nada se pregunta quien es el hombre que Shinobu fantasea. esta historia contiene gender bender osea FemShinobu x Miyagi


**EL HOMBRE DE MIS SUEÑOS**

 **~ONE SHOT~**

 **(Junjou romántica y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si)**

 **Narradora pov.**

 **Shinobu** **:**..Mi-Mi-yag...ahg mhg— **decía entre sueños demasiado jadeante, su voz estaba entrecortada por esos suspiros de excitación que la consumían del placer, poco a poco se despierta con una mirada perdida mirando el techo, con esos ojos entreabiertos, las mejillas coloradas y esa boca entreabierta respirando con profundidad—** hah..hah…hah Miyagi.

 **Shinobu pov.**

No puedo creerlo, otra vez sueño lo mismo, no es la primera vez que me pasa, desde que me mude aquí en este departamento y desde que Miyagi es mi tutor he soñado estas cosas, no le he contado de esto a nadie, la única persona que lo sabe es mi mejor amiga Misaki senpai.

Me he levantado de mi futon sorprendida y mire de reojo a la habitación, aún no ha amanecido, supongo que ya es de madrugada, debería seguir durmiendo pero…no tengo sueño.

Siento húmedo debajo de mis piernas, eche un vistazo ahí abajo y…¡oh no, otra vez me corrí!

¡Maldito Viejo y mis estúpidas hormonas!

Sueño a Miyagi de manera erótica, jamás se lo he contado, estoy enamorada de el desde que lo conocí y desde que lo vi por primera vez.

El era mi cuñado, si, era esposo de mi hermana mayor Risako la estúpida que lo engaño, todavía le tengo un poco de rencor pero no tanto como antes como cuando me había enterado de su divorcio, la había abofeteado por hacer una cosa tan estúpida como acostarse con otro para que Miyagi le pudiera dar importancia en su matrimonio.

Yo amo secretamente a ese viejo aunque sea 17 años mayor que yo.

Miyagi no sabe de mis sentimientos, nunca se lo he dicho.

Soy una chica demasiado perseverante, por mi le hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba y que lo deseaba también le hubiera insistido hasta que me aceptara pero no es demasiado fácil para mi desde que sueño estas cosas y desde que se comporta demasiado amable conmigo, prefiero que se queden así las cosas y no meter demasiado la llaga al fuego.

Soy demasiado directa y por mi le hubiera dicho que me gusta pero debido a mi situación no soy capaz de pronunciar esas dos palabras que tanto deseo pronunciarlas.

 **Shinobu:** creo que debería volver a dormir— **dicho esto me volví a recostar en mi futon y cerré los ojos esperando reconciliar el sueño.**

 **Narradora pov.**

Si Shinobu pudiera ser como en realidad es como se describe lo hubiera hecho sin problemas pero no, aquí es distinta la cosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Misaki:** -¿otra vez Shino-chan?— **la rubia asintió—** increíble.— **dice con admiración mientras mastica su sándwich al mismo tiempo-**.

Las dos chicas están en la universidad comiendo sus almuerzos en el jardín.

 **Shinobu:** -lose, hasta he perdido la cuenta de mi sueño senpai.— **razono, mientras come cuidadosamente su bento que la mayoría del contenido de este se trataba de repollo y verduras con carne y especias.—** no se si sea correcto o estará bien soñarlo pero solamente así pasa en cada noche.

 **Misaki:-** así que eso es…- **dice mientras su sándwich antes de comerlo** —no es algo que este mal ni bien, solamente es una fantasía sexual, a muchas personas les pasan y tu no eres una excepción— **dice mirando el pasto avergonzada (le recordó a usagi jeje)—** esa fantasía es el doble sentido de tu amor hacia Miyagi sensei, cada vez se hace profundo tu sentimiento, tal vez eso es lo que realmente quieres y todavía no te hayas dado cuenta.— **dice mientras bebe su cajita de leche rosa-.**

 **Shinobu:-** ¿es eso?... **—entonces dicho esto se acerca a la castaña con un rostro segura de si mirándola fijamente como si se tratara de una novata tratando de prestar atención a la experta—** ¡senpai! ¡Quiero saber más de usted! ¿Qué debo hacer? Cuéntemelo todo.

La castaña al escuchar a su amiga escupe lo que estaba bebiendo para luego mirarla sorprendida.

 **Misaki:-** Emm..eesto..— **con una sonrisa nerviosa no sabía que decirle hasta que afortunadamente el sonido de la campana interrumpe la conversación—¡** OH! mira ya es hora de entrar a nuestra aula, además de que ya es hora de los examenes vamos— **agradece en el fondo la interrupción debido a la charla que se había vuelto incomoda.**

 **Shinobu:-** Si, tienes razón, otro día me lo dice senpai-.

 **Shinobu pov.**

¡Rayos!, olvide estudiar, y no me acuerdo de nada

¡Maldito sueño erótico! No está mal fantasear pero no permitiré que me afecte el estudio.

De hecho esa era la razón por la cual Miyagi ha aceptado ser mi tutor, la razón era para que me ayudara a estudiar literatura, hasta mi padre había hecho un acuerdo con el para pasar más tiempo en su departamento, si se entera que repruebo estaría acabada o ya lo estoy…

Yo fui la que había convencido a mi padre con esa idea y si repruebo esa carrera ya no me quedare con Miyagi y mi padre me regresara a casa.

He avanzado con senpai a nuestra aula hasta sentarnos en un lugar mas arriba y mas lejos de la pizarra.

En unos cinco minutos llega Miyagi con los exámenes y los reparte.

Miyagi no solo es mi tutor sino que también es mi profesor de literatura, no me canso de verlo todos los días.

Miyagi llega mi lugar y me entrega el examen con una sonrisa de amabilidad, yo lo miro un poco sonrosada y desvio la mirada, si realmente supiera lo que siento por el..

Todos comenzaron a contestar su examen, a senpai la veo muy concentrada, mientras tanto yo miro el examen perdida ya que ninguna de las respuestas me sabia.

Sin saber que escribir deje por unos segundos la hoja en blanco mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

Sin saber que anotar en la hoja escribi respuestas equivocadas apropósito, si no puedo contestar un examen tampoco puedo dejar mi examen en blanco, seria muy desaprobatorio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Miyagi empezó a hablar.

 **Miyagi:-** La hora de exámenes termino, dejen su examen y luego se retiran-.

Todos asintieron incluso yo, Senpai y yo dejamos los exámenes y nos alejamos del aula.

 **Misaki:-** yei, las clases terminaron, al fin podemos irnos— **decía muy alegre y aliviada, luego me mira-¿Cómo** te fue shino-chan?

 **Shinobu:-** sin mentir senpai, me fue fatal, sobretodo porque no estudie.

 **Misaki:-** ¿Ehhh? ¿y eso porque? **—al escuchar mi respuesta ella sobresalta y me mira precupada.**

 **Shinobu:-** …

 **Misaki:-me observa pensativa—** déjame adivinar, ¿Miyagi sensei **?**

 **Shinobu:-antes de responder desvío la mirada con un sonrojo leve.—** si.

Escucho unas risas a lo lejos y volteo a ver de dónde viene y para mi sorpresa era Miyagi hablando amistosamente con Kamijou-sensei, la que me quiere quitar a Miyagi, estoy celosa de ella, se rumora que sale con un chico mas joven que ella pero no se si sea verdad, no se que tipo de relación tenga ella con Miyagi pero me molesta mucho y no quiero que se le acerque.

Cuando lo veo juntos los miro muy fijamente con mucho celo, quisiera acuchillar a Kamijou con mi cuchillo cortador de repollos.

 **Misaki:-** Shino-chan, tengo algo que darte-.

Desvio mi punto de vista para mirar a Misaki senpai atentamente.

 **Shinobu:-¿** en serio?¿que es?— **la miro con sorpresa-**.

 **Misaki:-saca unos libros de su mochila y me los da-** toma **.**

 **Shinobu:-¿Qué** es esto senpai?— **leo el titulo de uno de los libros, ¨Amor prohibido´´: profesor y alumna tomo 1.-.**

 **Misaki:-** supuse que esto te serviría, es una novela erótica entre profesor y alumna, algo similar en tu caso Shino-chan.

Miro los libros con fascinación y los ojeo, también llevan ilustraciones.

 **Misaki:-** viene incluido los tomos 1, 2, 3 y 4. **—menciona felizmente—** tal vez eso pueda ayudarte **.**

 **Shinobu:-** esto me servira mucho, gracias senpai— **abro uno de los libros empiezo a ojear y leo un párrafo en voz alta—** estaba mirando a mi sensei Akihiko sama mientras me besaba y mordisqueaba mi cuello…yo gemi su nombre, diciendo con esta excitación sensei hazme tu-..-.

 **Misaki:-** NO LO LEAS EN VOZ ALTA!— **dicho eso me cierra el libro—** usagi-san es un mentiroso, jamas he dicho nada de eso!

 **Shinobu:-** ¿quien es usagi san?— **pregunto confundida-.**

 **Misaki:-¡** Oh mira la hora, es hora de que me vaya a casa!— **dice mirando la pantalla de su celular-.**

 **Shinobu:-** espera..—

 **Misaki:-¡!** Nos vemos shino-chan!— **sale velozmente de la universidad.**

 **Shinobu:-** Senpai es muy rara— **miro los libros-** ¿de donde habrá conseguido esto? Además la protagonista se llama igual que senpai, se parece a ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El dia ha sido largo y Miyagi ha estado ocupado en la universidad que ni siquiera a llegado a su departamento y ya es de noche, de todos modos deje la cena en el comedor en caso de que llegara, después de eso me fui a la habitación.

Al entrar a mi habitacion había mucho deshorden, los tomos que Misaki senpai me regalo estaban entreabiertos y esparcidos en el suelo, había leído mucho de eso en todo el dia.

Pude leer esa novela erotica y sentí que los sentimientos de la protagonista eran los mismos que yo estoy sintiendo, sentí que todo eso era lo que realmente me pasaba.

 **Shinobu-:-** es hora de darme una ducha— **bosteze de cansancio y dicho esto me dirijo al cuarto de baño-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Miyagi pov.**

 **Miyagi:-** estoy en casa— **no escuche respuesta de Shinobu-chan, supongo que ya se habrá dormido.**

He dejado todas mis cosas en el sofá y me he dirigido a la cocina, tengo planeado hacer un te para estar mas relajado, veo en el comedor que shinobu ha dejado la cena por mi, sonrío felizmente por ese detalle, nadie se hubiera preocupado por regresar sin haber cenado ni siquiera mi ex esposa lo se preocupaba por eso, pero borro esa sonrisa de inmediato, recordé que había revisado los exámenes esta tarde y entre esos exámenes estaba el examen de Shinobu-chan llena de respuestas erróneas, eso me descontento un poco puesto que le había ayudado a estudiar, tal vez no presto esa atención mientras le indicaba lo que debía estudiar.

Cuando despierte hablare con ella.

Será mejor asegurarme que este durmiendo en su habitación.

 **Narradora. Pov.**

Después de unos minutos Miyagi se dirige al cuarto donde se hospedaba shinobu y cuando abre la puerta de la habitación ve que el suelo esta lleno de libros y que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida, shinobu seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su futon.

 **Miyagi:-** que deshorden, creo que olvido ordenar, se ha quedado dormida. **—dice mientras mira los libros que están a su alrededor—** si estaba estudiando ¿entonces porque no respondió correctamente el examen?— **recoge uno de los libros que estaba en el suelo y lo lee—** hey, esto no es un libro de literatura antigua— **mira con sorpresa al libro y luego lo cierra para revisar la portada—…** esto es una novela erótica entre profesor y alumna.— **mira aun mas sorprendido-** ¿esto es lo que había leído todo este tiempo?— **dicho esto empezó a recoger los libros para revisar el contenido y resulta que eran las otras partes de la novela-.**

No podía creérselo, su propia alumna leyendo estas cosas en su departamento era realmente incomodo.

 **Shinobu:-** Mmhg..ahh..— **Miyagi escucha a shinobu con unos sonidos extraños y se voltea a verla pensando que ya había despertado pero no era así, aun seguía dormida pero la veía mas roja de su cara, eso le preocupaba.—** mmhg..yo..lo..amo..mgh por favor, te deseo..— **decía jadeante mientras dormía, Miyagi no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, estaba contemplando como su alumna estaba entre un sueño erótico y entre movimientos sexuales, inmediatamente apaga la luz y sale de la habitación un poco sonrojado, mañana hablaría de eso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shinobu:-** umm— **se despierta—** debería darme una ducha antes de desayunar e irme a la universidad— **sale de la habitacion.**

Llegando a la sala de estar ve a Miyagi sentado tranquilamente en el sofá.

 **Miyagi:-** Shinobu-chan **—dice seriamente-** ¿podemos hablar un momento?

 **Shinobu:-** eh claro ¿Qué pasa Miyagi?

 **Miyagi:-** ¿podrías explicarme que es esto?— **señala en la mesa el tomo de la novela erotica, Shinobu al ver eso se quedo palida—**

 **Shinobu:-** umm esto..¡lo puedo explicar!— **decia demasiado roja.**

 **Miyagi:-** ¿crees que puedes perder tu tiempo en eso mientras tus notas bajan con el examen?

 **Shinobu** :-no, yo…lo siento, en realidad trato de concentrarme para estudiar pero hay alguien que no me deja en paz y cada vez que lo sueño me impide concentrarme, no volverá a pasar, se lo aseguro— **dice ya muy apenada.**

 **Miyagi:-** eso espero…— **la mira seriamente pero luego sonríe travieso-** ¿asi que la pequeña shinobu está soñando con alguien? que interesante.

Shinobu se sonroja por lo que dice el mayor.

 **Shinobu:-emm** si..

 **Miyagi:-¿** lo conozco?¿es guapo?¿es de la universidad?— **dice con una sonrisa socarrona-.**

 **Shinobu:-**..si..es guapo y es de la universidad..

 **Miyagi:-** ¿puedo saber de quien se trata?¿quien es el afortunado?

 **Shinobu:-** ¡no! No puede— **se gira de espalda sonrojada-.**

 **Miyagi:-** vamos Shinobu-chan, quisiera saber quien es, puedo ayudarte si eso quieres-.

 **Shinobu:-** no creo que sea posible…

 **Miyagi:-se acerca a donde ella-** ¿Por qué no? Eres muy linda, mírate, cualquier chico de tu edad estaría loco por ti- **la voltea hacia el para que lo mire-.**

 **Shinobu:-con la mirada abajo-** ¿de verdad lo cree asi?

 **Miyagi:-** por supuesto, si yo fuera uno de esos chicos y tuviera tu edad podría salir contigo. **—al mencionar esas palabras shinobu alzo la vista hacia miyagi con un brillo en sus ojos puede que su brillo de esperanza ilumine su ilusión y su probabilidad.**

 **Shinobu:-** yo..no se que decir…

 **Miyagi:-** ¿ahora me puedes decir quien es el afortunado?

 **Shinobu:-** no puedo..

 **Miyagi:-** puedes decírmelo, no voy a reaccionar mal si me lo dices-

 **Shinobu:-** ¿lo dice en serio?

 **Miyagi:-** es mi palabra, te lo prometo.

 **Shinobu:-** el que me gusta es alguien que usted conoce muy bien.

 **Miyagi:-¿** enserio?

 **Shinobu:-** si…lo siento no puedo decirle, es muy complicado…- **se aleja un poco volviendo a dar la espalda-.**

 **Miyagi:-** te juro que no te voy a juzgar—

 **Shinobu:-se voltea-¡Ya le dije** que no puedo decirle sobretodo si es usted el que me gusta!— **lo ultimo que dijo se dio cuenta y se cubrió la boca, se dio cuenta que hablo de mas—**

 **Miyagi:-sorprendido-** ¿Qué has dicho?— **la rubia no respondía-** ¿yo te gusto?

S **hinobu:-** no he dicho eso, me voy— **intenta dirigirse a la habitación apresuradamente pero miyagi lo impide sonteniendo su muñeca-.**

 **Miyagi:-** no lo voy a olvidar hasta que me digas la verdad— **le dice seriamente-.**

 **Shinobu:-** no le voy a decir nada mas, ¡suéltame!— **miyagi la acorrala hacia la puerta de la habitacion-…**

 **Miyagi:-¿** es por eso que compraste esa novela erótica? ahora todo tiene sentido— **sonríe seductoramente-.**

 **Shinobu:-** ¡quítese!— **Lo intenta empujar pero no puede porque miyagi es más resistente.**

 **Miyagi:-** no lo hare hasta obtener tu respuesta— **dice susurrando su oído mientras lame el lóbulo.**

 **Shinobu:- ~** kya, no haga eso— **se sonroja demasiado—** no es divertido Miyagi.

 **Miyagi:-con una sonrisa sarcástica-** ¿no es divertido?— **se acerca a su oído—¿** y esto?— **baja a su cuello y lo besa mientras que una de sus manos acaricia su entrepierna-.**

 **Shinobu:-¡~** detengase! Ahhmgh..le dire todo, por favor no juegue conmigo..— **rogo una vez rendida-.**

 **Miyagi:-** te escucho— **la suelta.**

 **Shinobu:-** usted me gusta…- **desvia la mirada hacia otra parte—** la única razón por la que vine aquí era pasar mi tiempo con usted en un solo lugar, las novelas eróticas era para saber lo que siento por usted— **señala la mesa—** y usted es el hombre con el que sueño tener una aventura…ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir— **dice con lagrimas en los ojos.**

 **Miyagi:-¿** tu realmente me amas?— **shinobu asiente-** ¿no te da asco estar con alguien mayor? Puedo ser tu padre.

 **Shinobu:-** pero no lo eres..

 **Miyagi:-** ese no es el problema, ¿te das cuenta de que soy 17 años mayor que tu?¿estas consciente de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro? Además soy el ex esposo de tu hermana.

S **hinobu:-** si, estoy consciente de todo, no me importa si eres mayor, no me importa si fuiste esposo de Risako, no me importa la edad, no me importa nada, te amé desde antes de que te casaras con mi ella.— **dice entre el llanto—¡** estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo si estoy contigo.!

 **Miyagi:-** …

 **Shinobu:-** lo entiendo.. se que soy una estúpida mocosa, sé que no me amas como yo te amo a ti pero yo…- **fue interrumpida por un beso por parte de miyagi a lo que abrió los ojos con sorpresa-.**

 **Miyagi-:-** yo también te amo…dije que si fuera un joven como tu podría ser capaz de salir contigo, dije que eres linda así que jamás te rechazare si estas dispuesta a quedarte conmigo hasta el final como yo lo hare contigo, tu eres muy joven y sexy para mi gusto..— **susurra en la comisura de sus labios—**

 **Shinobu:-** Miyagi…yo te amo— **lo besa—** jamás me iré de tu lado— **lo vuelve a besar—** quiero hacer el amor contigo…ahora.

 **Miyagi:-sonríe lascivamente—** como ordenes mi pequeña

FIN


End file.
